What a beautiful day
by Vesania Licantropia
Summary: El dia de la boda del mejor amigo de Sherlock Holmes significa muchas cosas. Cuando amas, la felicidad del otro siempre es tu mayor prioridad. (Johnlock)


**What a beautiful day**

Sombrero, corbata, unos zapatos relucientes, camisa nueva y una gran sonrisa. John Watson estaba a previos momentos de uno de los días más importantes de su vida, su matrimonio. Sherlock miraba detalladamente, como acostumbraba hacerlo, cada fibra, cada pequeña imperfección, cada gesto del doctor para entender sus sentimientos antes de la boda. Había sido escogido como el padrino, a pesar de que definitivamente este tipo de cosas no eran de su agrado ¿Cómo habrían de serlo? ¡Iba a estar lleno de gente! No obstante, era por John que lo hacía, no podría haberlo hecho por nadie más. Él era su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, Sherlock no podía evitar sentirse extraño en ese momento ¿una emoción, tal vez? Sí. Una profunda melancolía llenaba su corazón y su mente, puesto que su amado blogger iba a unirse para siempre a otra persona que ya no era él. No más Cluedo, no más quejas sobre el cajero automático, la leche ni los conciertos de violín nocturnos, no más confusiones respecto a si son "una pareja" por parte de la gente. Simplemente, no más John en el 221B. Dentro de su lógica y raciocinio, jamás pensó que esta separación podría generar tanto vacío, hasta el punto que ni siquiera su palacio mental parecía abrirle las puertas. Esta vez solo era él, acompañado de ese desconocido y tortuoso sentimiento de soledad, invadiéndolo todo. Esa soledad que siempre lo protegió, ahora lo ahogaba en amargura.

-Sabes Sherlock, realmente estoy muy feliz… - dijo John, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del detective - estaré en el altar al lado de las dos personas más importantes en el mundo para mí.

-Vamos John, no te pongas sentimental, es solo una convención social y nada más – respondió Sherlock, fingiendo desinterés – solo un montón de personas que vienen a servirse comida gratis y buscar algún tema de conversación en la semana, con posibilidades de no irse solos esta noche. Se nota que no hay nada más interesante que hacer dentro de esas pequeñas cabezas.

John solo atinó a sonreírle. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que su asistencia ya era bastante sacrificio para él, aunque se la debía. Sherlock se puso a afinar el violín con el cual tocaría el primer baile de los esposos, como obsequio para ellos. Deslizó suavemente el arco del hermoso instrumento de manera espontánea y empezó a improvisar suaves notas, tan agudas que parecía que el violín estuviera llorando. En ese instante, antiguos pasajes de su vida juntos en Baker Street recorrían en la memoria del detective.

-Cindy, este es Sherlock Holmes, mi compañero de piso – le dice el doctor a su nueva acompañante, mirando al detective de un modo amenazante, porque sabía que era perfectamente capaz de arruinar su cita, DE NUEVO.

-Hola Cindy, que tal, norteamericana por lo visto. Bien, veo que has trabajado mucho en tu persona hoy. Acabas de hacer la manicure y ese brillo de labios ¿es nuevo, verdad? Se nota que no se maquilla con regularidad ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Porque tiene una línea de más, aquí –se señala- justo en la comisura derecha del labio inferior. Veo que es camarera, aunque tiene varios empleos, algo con manualidades debido a los amplios cayos de la mano. Pensándolo bien, quizás la manicura realmente no ayudo mucho ¿cierto? Estas aquí como acompañante de John, sin embargo…

-¡SHERLOCK GUARDA SILENCIO! Estas asustando a Cindy, ya hemos tenido bastante de tus deducciones. – Interrumpe John, ofuscado.

-No, no me molesta, en serio. He leído mucho sobre el Sr. Holmes, además de leer el blog de John. Es realmente impresionante verlo en persona. – respondió Cindy, sonriendo nerviosa.

Sherlock podía notar algo realmente diferente en esa chica, algo que lo hacía desconfiar de sus intenciones. Sin embargo, el doctor ya estaba lo bastante fastidiado como para seguir fastidiándole por esta noche. De todos modos, aquella chica saldría corriendo de su vida tarde o temprano, como hacían todas las demás. El detective se encargaría personalmente de que eso ocurriera.

Pasaron algunas semanas y Cindy continuaba yendo a casa de John a pasar el rato con él. Era evidente que le había gustado visitarlo con regularidad, inclusive cuando tenían que resolver casos y ella no pintaba nada allí. Una serie de asesinatos y una joya perdida habían mantenido a Sherlock bastante ocupado, por lo que necesitaba la asistencia de John, ocasionando seguidos desplantes a su cita. No obstante, a Cindy no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, llegando a casa unos días después con algún pastel y preguntándoles cómo iba la situación. Algo "importante" que pudo observar el detective, era que ellos no habían tenido relaciones sexuales en ningún momento, ni en casa ni en ningún otro lugar, cosa que lo extrañaba demasiado, la pregunta era "¿por qué?"

Una tarde sin casos, mientras John salía a la calle por provisiones y Sherlock se encontraba trabajando en su computadora, alguien vino de visita a casa. Era Cindy, la increíblemente persistente cita actual de John, quien entro sin siquiera ser invitada luego de que la Sra. Hudson abriera la puerta.

-John no está en casa y se demorará buen rato peleando con el cajero automático, así que por favor retírate y no me interrumpas, necesito concentrarme – dijo Sherlock, antes de que aquella chica intente siquiera pronunciar palabra.

- Sr. Holmes, es a usted a quien a visitar hoy. He visto a John mientras salía hace un rato. – respondió sonriendo.

Esta respuesta hizo que Sherlock apartara la vista de su computador y se acercara.

-Sabía que algo extraño pasaba contigo… tu no estas detrás de John ¿verdad? A quien quieres molestar es…a mí. –dijo Sherlock, para justo frente a ella, muy serio.

-Oh! sr. Holmes… ¿Quién sería capaz de engañarlo a usted? Absolutamente nadie. Cada vez me parece más y más increíble. – le dijo Cindy, acercándose a tocar la solapa de su traje.

- Cuidado señorita, para algunas personas soy un psicópata, así que le pediría que no se me acerque demasiado. – responde el detective, mirándola sin moverse.

- John piensa que soy la mujer ideal, me ama ¿sabes? Soy extremadamente comprensiva y por eso lo tengo en la palma de mi mano. ¿Qué pensaría de usted si le dijera que estoy detrás suyo y no de él? – dice Cindy, acercándose cada vez más a la boca de un inmóvil y tajante Sherlock.

- NADIE es lo suficientemente buena para John – la miro Sherlock, desafiante.- menos una oportunista y repulsiva mujer como tú.

En ese momento, entra John bastante ofuscado.

-Esa maldita tarjeta otra vez, Sherlock podrías darme algo de efec… ¿Qué? ¡QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? – grito indignado el doctor, al ver la gran cercanía entre los labios de ella y los de su amigo.

- John, cariño…Sherlock se me acerco y dijo que estaba viéndome, que me deseaba y que necesitaba besarme. Yo me resistí, pero el intento forzarme. ¡Fue terrible, mi amor! – respondió Cindy, fingiendo fragilidad.

- Pfff! Eres una pésima actriz. Hasta un niño podría darse cuenta que eres una farsa. Por favor John, no creas semejantes tonterías, sabes perfectamente que yo…-mientras Sherlock hablaba, fue interrumpido abruptamente por el doctor.

-¡CALLATE! Sherlock, solo cállate…no quiero escucharte. Vámonos Cindy, te llevare a casa. – dijo el doctor, llevándose a Cindy de la mano y cerrando la puerta con rabia.

Aunque quiso ignorarlo, simplemente no podía, todo en su mente le era esquivo. Sherlock no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, John le había creído a aquella insulsa y aburrida mujer antes que a él, no sabía cómo debería reaccionar o cómo se sentía al respecto. Solo optó por echarse en su sofá y guardar un profundo silencio.

Mientras Cindy seguía haciendo comentarios de lo "mal que sentía" por la supuesta actitud del detective, el doctor se mantuvo en silencio. Llegando a su casa, John se detuvo un momento en la puerta.

-Cindy… ¿por qué me engañaste de esa manera? Yo siempre fui gentil y respetuoso contigo, pensaba que eras una mujer maravillosa, comprensiva…y todo ¿por qué querías estar cerca de Sherlock? No es necesario que sigas engañándome. Sin embargo, soy un caballero y solo me alejare de aquí para siempre y olvidare este asunto. ¿Correcto? Entonces…Adiós. – dijo John, volteándose para tomar un taxi.

Cindy, quien había permanecido muda, le pide que aguarde.

-Sabes algo John, creo que eres un tipo con suerte. Antes me negaba a verlo, pero ahora lo entiendo con claridad. – le dijo Cindy.

¿Qué tipo con suerte… ¿qué cosa es la que entiendes? No estoy seguro de lo que me estás diciendo. – respondió John, confuso.

-De que Sherlock Holmes está enamorado de ti.

- Ya me parecía raro que fueras la única que no pensase que Sherlock y yo tenemos algo. ¡NO SOY GAY! – dijo John, muy malhumorado

- Lo que trato de decir es que Sherlock es quien te ama. ¿No es obvio? Cada vez que salíamos, Sherlock siempre estaba en medio de todo, como si quisiera tenerte solo para él. Nunca tuvo duda alguna de que tú le creerías, eres lo más importante en su vida. Al comienzo era una sospecha mía, pero ahora lo entendí claramente. – dijo Cindy, frente a un aún más confundido John.

- Dios…realmente no sabes de lo que estás hablando. Sherlock es una persona totalmente entregada a la lógica y la deducción. Piensa que cosas como las emociones o el amor son innecesarias, que lo hacen vulnerable y por lo tanto, son inútiles. Sencillamente tú no lo conoces. – respondió John, sin ninguna duda.

- Entonces supongo que no. Adiós John. – termino Cindy, entrando a su departamento y dejando a John en la puerta.

Luego de un largo paseo, John llego a Baker Street encontrando a Sherlock aun en su sofá, echado y con los ojos cerrados. Cerró la puerta y le dirigió la palabra.

-Bueno, finalmente todo termino con Cindy. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de todo eso. – comento John, sentándose en su viejo sofá. - A veces creo que ninguna mujer tiene lo que estoy buscando.

- No dramatices, era una mujer bastante aburrida. – respondió Sherlock, abriendo los ojos y sentándose frente a John. – Sabes, pensé que realmente no me habías creído.

- Para ser un genio, puedes llegar a ser bastante ignorante. Por supuesto que te creo a ti, antes que a cualquier persona. – Dijo John, quien sintió el rubor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de su comentario

Sherlock se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a John, quien le miro asombrado y algo confundido. John hizo lo mismo y un extraño silencio perpetuo la sala, mientras ellos se miraban fijamente y casi sin pestañear. Aquellas miradas buscaban algo en el otro, un escondite dentro de sí mismos que era impenetrable y que no podían encontrar. Tal vez…algún tipo de sentimiento que ninguno puede entender. Finalmente John rompió el silencio y dio las buenas noches, siendo detenido por Sherlock en el último instante.

-John… - inesperadamente, Sherlock tomo a mano de John, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. – Gracias.

John solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de él. Sintió como el latido de su corazón se escuchaba más fuerte que una explosión, estremeciendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, sintiendo cada gota de sangre que fluía en sus venas. Se soltó suavemente y se retiró a descansar. Echado en su cama, miraba el infinito cielo de pensamientos reflejados en el techo de su habitación.

-Y si Cindy… ¿Tiene razón? – divagaba John, hasta quedarse dormido.

Ahora, John se había casado con Mary Morstan, la que finalmente eligió para compartir su vida. Sherlock podía vislumbrar la sonrisa radiante y sincera en el rostro de John, lleno de sueños, esperanzas y un hermoso futuro en familia. Sin darse siquiera cuenta, el corazón de Sherlock se llenó de emociones que finalmente alcanzaba a comprender. Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, ante el hermoso espectáculo que era la alegría de su John Watson. Salió de la fiesta discretamente, deteniéndose un momento cerca a la ventana, donde podía ver a todos sus amigos y principalmente al doctor.

-Parece que finalmente encontraste lo que andabas buscando. Te amo John Watson, luchare porque tu sonrisa nunca se acabe. Que hermoso día. – dijo para sí mismo el único detective consultor del mundo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.


End file.
